crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Tisiphone
Alberta "Alexis" Waldner, code name Tisiphone (originally Fireball), is a brick (EX-3) and fire manifestor (MAN-3) with a severe case of GSD -- she looks like a gargoyle. Originally, she was a rather typical Exemplar, a beautiful strawberry blonde girl (who dyed her hair red to better fit with her powers). Well, at least in the physical part. Mentally... she wasn't exactly smart, and was a bit mentally unstable (although she was taking medication for that).Revenge of the Alphas Then, she attempted to kill Phase in order to gain favor with the Alphas. It didn't go as she planned: Phase's "disruption-light" made short work of her. Surprisingly, Phase's disruption power did much more than merely knocking her out. It interfered with Alexis' Body Image Template, turning her from a hot Exemplar into a demon-like figure. Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind She originally resided in Melville Cottage, and after a brief stay in Hawthorne Cottage while adapting to her changes, now resides in Whitman Cottage.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides Alexis comes from a wealthy family, the Charleston Waldners. Their worth has been estimated (by Nitro) to be over one billion dollars. They don't have a problem with her changed appearance.Pomp and Conspiracy MID Appearances The original attack and the resulting change.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds She's planning revenge upon Ayla for her change.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides She's seen at Faction 3 meetings with her cohorts, Megaera and Alecto.Jade 7 - Over the Top She faces Shroud in the Fall 2006 Combat Finals and loses. She mixes it up with Murphy.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 1 She overhears a conversation between Speakeasy and Quickdraw about a secret they had that could be used to hurt Phase, unaware that the 'secret' is actually a trap being set to test a lust serum on Nitro and Tee-Kay. She follows the two members of TNT to the hidden room where the secret information is supposed to be in, and falls into the trap with them. The result is that all three have a very... exciting evening, and Tisiphone decides that she likes the idea of Nitro as her boyfriend. Now the Real Learning Can Begin: Chapter 4 - Waki Ya (Thunder) She sets up a rather memorable triple date with TNT and the Furies.Date Night She is paired with Phase in the Spring Combat final.Odds and Ends She gets mentioned. A lot.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of GeryonAyla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of DiomedesAyla and the NetworksStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story)Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - CherubimStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 7Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - HashmallimAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross KnightStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 8Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of MagnificenceAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude Associations * Family (Charleston Waldners) ** Stephen Waldner IV - father ** Ellen Waldner - mother * Furies ** Alecto ** Megaera * Nitro (boyfriend) * Phase (nemesis) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Whitman Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:GSD Category:Manifestor Category:Exemplar Category:Faction 3 Category:South Carolina Category:Charleston